I've got your Back
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Tereus has a new partner, a girl partner and its not Deunan, but what happens when Briareos doesnt come back from mission with Deunan and Deunan calls for backup?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place a year after Tereus was born into the ESWAT. He now has his own girl to protect, but he doesn't love her, she is just a partner.

Deunan and Briareos were in the field, but Briareos knew he wasn't coming back to the station … alive. There was a feeling in his gut that had told him, a hard blow from an enemy cyborg connected to Briareos' chest, the enemy was coming after Deunan now, Briareos was falling.

"Backup is needed, Briareos has fallen, I repeat backup is needed ASAP!" Deunan radioing the other ESWAT members in that vicinity, Deunan wasted no time in diving after Briareos, she knew with Briareos's weight added with the weight with the suit, her suit would malfunction but she didn't care she had to try, he was her only love, and her partner, if she lost him she wasn't going to partner with anyone.

"Briareos, Briareos!" Deunan screaming out, she flew past him, she managed to get underneath him and catch him in her arms but her suit was sending out sparks,

"No god, please, help us! Come on guys, I need backup!" Deunan screamed into her radio. In the corner of her eye she could see something,

"Tereus," Deunan knowing he was too far away, he would not make it to them in time, while Tereus flew he radioed Deunan,

"Deunan, you have to let go of Briareos, you will be killed under his weight!" Tereus seriously, he may have a new girl partner but he still loved Deunan, after all he was Briareos in every way.

"I'll die before I let my Briareos go," Deunan harshly, Tereus was still flying as fast as he could to try and get to them, he knew she wouldn't let Briareos go, it was such a stupid thing to demand of Deunan.

"We need ambulance on the scene ASAP, NOW, HURRY!" Tereus screamed out into his radio before Deunan made a sound compact with the body of water underneath them, Deunan had heard Tereus radio them in, she smirked as she had hit the water. Tereus kept diving,

"Deunan, Deunan Knute, you answer me right now," Tereus hitting the water three minutes after Deunan, he saw her and Briareos sinking but it was slowly, Tereus was thankful that Joey had made the suits to float somewhat, Tereus grabbed them both and got them over to the land nearby. Tereus was exhausted, he still managed to drag them out away from the water, he could hear the ambulance coming, he ejected out of his suit and hovered over Deunan and ejected her out of her suit, but she wasn't breathing. Tereus quickly laid Deunan to the side of her suit and started CPR.

"Deunan, you come back to me, don't die on me," Tereus pounding on her chest, he gave her mouth to mouth one more time, she suddenly jerked and started coughing up water, Tereus got her on her side, she saw Briareos just lying there.

"No, Briareos, Briareos talk to me!" Deunan crying, she was in pain but she didn't care, she needed her partner, her lover, the medics arrived, they took Deunan and Tereus rode with her, they put Briareos in the other ambulance.

"I'm not leaving Briareos," Deunan harshly, as they tried to get her mouth and nose covered with an oxygen mask, Tereus grabbed her hand,

"They picked him up in the other ambulance Deunan, chill out," Tereus trying to calm her down, Deunan had already exhausted most of her strength trying to save Briareos, she finally relaxed on the stretcher.

"Tereus…" Deunan pushing the mask away,

"I wont let anything happen to you," Tereus strongly as he squeezed her hand gently.

"I need him Tereus," Deunan strongly, Tereus knew Briareos wasn't going to pull through this one, he didn't know what to say to her, but he kept a firm grip on her hand, she stared at Tereus' expression till her eye lids finally collapsed over her eyes. Tereus bowed his head,

~God, she needs someone to help her through this, please, let me help her, I beg you.~ Tereus eyes watering up, he kissed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't let Tereus in the ER, but he stood right outside the ER doors, Deunan was coming around,

"Sedate her," the cyborg specialist whispered, Deunan sat up,

"What the hell are you doing to me, Briareos, Tereus, help!" Deunan screamed. Tereus heard her scream, he ran in and saw that Briareos' doctor was standing there with a power tool, Tereus grabbed Deunan in his arms,

"What the hell is going on?" Tereus pissed,

"Tereus, get me out of here," Deunan whispered. Tereus ran from the hospital, he hailed a cab, he jumped in and shut the door,

"Take us to ESWAT, ASAP!" Tereus looking down at Deunan,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Tereus softly,

"No," Deunan holding her side,

"You saw that didn't you, I mean that was Briareos' doctor wasn't it?" Deunan closing her eyes and grunting. Tereus saw blood covering him,

~She's bleeding out but where?~ Tereus confused,

"Yeah, I saw him, there's something going on in that hospital, you are safe now Deunan, we are going to find out what's going on," Tereus determined.

"Briareos isn't coming back to me this time, I feel it, he's gone Tereus," Deunan trying to stay calm,

"Shh, we need to get you checked out, stay calm, alright?" Tereus strongly,

Deunan only nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Tereus ran in the ESWAT building, he headed for the nurse's station.

"What happened to her?" Joey the mechanics guy asked as he ran with Tereus,

"She almost drown under the weight of Briareos and then Briareos' doctor was starting to work on her when she screamed for me," Tereus pissed off.

"What the hell?" Joey confused,

"Doc, you have to check Deunan out," Tereus quickly and gently laying her on the table.

"Didn't you guys take her to the hospital?" the doctor confused,

"Yeah and the cyborg specialist proceeded to start his work on her, something's going on down there," Tereus shaking, the doctor saw his pant's leg covered in blood Tereus looked down,

"Its coming from her but I don't know where," Tereus explained.

"Alright Deunan, just lay still, I'm going to use the scanner on you," the doctor starting the scanner, Tereus stayed with her this time, he watched as the scanner started working on her, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. When the scanner stopped it printed off a report for the doctor,

"Tereus, come here, I need to talk with you," the doctor explained, Tereus looked at the doctor,

"I'll be right outside those doors Deunan," Tereus pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. Deunan smiled a little,

~He can't help but love me, he is Briareos in every way, but he can't ever replace Briareos, why am I so confused around him all the time.~ Deunan holding her side.

"What is it doc? What's wrong with her?" Tereus seriously, trying not to lose his cool, the doctor put his hand on Tereus shoulder,

"She has a few broken ribs and her shoulder is dislocated, she also was hemorrhaging that's why her blood stains your pants now, but the scanner fixed the bleeding but I cant do anything about the ribs or the dislocation of her shoulder," the doctor explained.

"Hemorrhaging, but from what?" Tereus confused,

"It was more than likely the impact that she hit the water, along with the loss of her unborn child," the doctor softly. Tereus was just about to open the door to the room Deunan was in when he stopped dead in his tracks. Tereus turned and stared at the doctor,

"You mean to tell me Deunan was… pregnant?" Tereus wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, Briareos still had the ability to put a seed in her, she was about four months, I don't think she knew and its probably best that she didn't find out," the doctor explained. Tereus nodded,

"I'll take care of the shoulder," Tereus explained,

"She'll need to be checked on daily for at least a month," the doctor explained,

"That's why she is staying with me," Tereus walking back into the room.

"Deunan, I'm back, I want you to take a deep breath, I have to pop your shoulder back into place," Tereus explained, Tereus' partner Sonya decided to pop in,

"Tereus, what the hell happened to you," Sonya shouting at him, being pissed off because he had left her there to fight alone. A gasp came from her lips when she saw Deunan lying on the table,

"Leave," Tereus groaned, Sonya was about to open her mouth,

"I said leave Sonya, NOW!" Tereus growled, Sonya left.

"Just do it Tereus," Deunan closing her eyes and looking the other way, Tereus gripped her shoulder, he jerked it back in place quickly, Deunan groaned. Tereus sat on the edge of the table, Deunan smirked,

"You are in deep for leaving the poor baby alone," Deunan slowly opening her eyes and looking at Tereus.

"She can get over it, I was the closest one to you, do you really expect me to let you die like that? I knew you would go after Briareos," Tereus seriously, Deunan stared at Tereus, Tereus glared back at her.

"Deunan, I've got your back, no matter what," Tereus strongly, Deunan looked at him a bit upset, she slowly raised her good arm, Tereus shook her hand warrior style.

"Tereus, boss wants to talk to you," the doctor explained,

"You, rest, I got to go take some heat, I'll probably be dry when I get out," Tereus laughing a little since water still dripped from his hair, Tereus headed out of the room. Slowly Deunan raised up, she gave Tereus a head start then followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tereus knocked of the boss' office door,

"Come in," the boss sounding pissed, Tereus took a deep breath, he entered the office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tereus strongly,

"What the hell were you thinking Tereus, you left your partner behind, in the middle of a fight no less!" the boss screaming.

"All due respect sir, she needed backup, Briareos was down, I responded, I know it was irresponsible sir, leaving my partner behind like that but sir, I have worked with Deunan and Briareos both before, I knew she would go after Briareos, I could not just keep fighting and not respond to her call," Tereus strongly, Deunan heard everything.

~Tereus.~ Deunan thought to herself,

"Then you take her from the hospital, what the hell is wrong with you!?!" the boss pounding his fist on the desk and standing up quickly, Deunan had had enough of the blame being solely put on Tereus, Deunan busted through the door unannounced.

"Deunan," the boss calmed down quickly, Tereus quickly walked over to Deunan to try and hold her up,

"I'm fine Tereus, look boss Tereus took me from the hospital because I asked him to, the cyborg specialist was starting to operate on me, there is something going on and that doctor is behind it, they still have Briareos there too," Deunan seriously. The boss sat down hard in his chair,

"Alright, Tereus, Deunan, take the rest of the day off, Tereus take Deunan home, and Deunan I don't want to see you in here till you are cleared by the doctor, do you understand me?" the boss harshly.

"Of course sir," Deunan walking out, Tereus followed her,

"Deunan, I told you to rest," Tereus strongly,

"I couldn't let you take all the heat, I need dry clothes too," Deunan smirked, she groaned and held her side, Tereus quickly held her up, he got her in his arms,

"You are staying at my place, and you are going to rest," Tereus going to his locker, he sat Deunan down in the co-ed bathrooms, on one of the benches, Tereus took his wet shirt off, Deunan stared at the birthmark on his shoulder, Tereus felt her baby blue eyes staring at the birthmark, Tereus paused for a second and threw on a plain white short sleeve t-shirt, he grabbed another shirt for Deunan and his coat and shut the locker.

"Here, we need to get that wet shirt off of you, take your good arm out first and we'll slip your other arm out," Tereus helping her. Slowly he slipped the sleeve over her bad arm and threw the wet shirt in the floor, he put the other shirt on her,

"I'll let you wear my coat but you have to take good care of it," Tereus bending down and helping her put it on, Deunan smirked a little,

"Thank you Tereus," Deunan strongly, he petted her hair,

"I couldn't just leave you hanging, I'll always be there for you Deunan," Tereus zipping the coat up. It was his only coat, the black coat with the white design going down one sleeve,

"Come on, up we go," Tereus getting her in his arms, as he walked out to the car he thought to himself,

~I have to tell her, I cant hide something this big from her.~ He gently laid her down in the backseat and drove to his place.


End file.
